Nobody Does It Better
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Nikki's upset over something Jonesy did only Jonesy doesn't knowcan't remember what it was that he did, all he knows is that he hurt Nikki, badly. What will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

_**Nobody Does It Better**_

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

"Nikki..." Jonesy moaned as the gang were walking home from school. "Will you please help me studying for the upcoming exams..." he asked.

Nikki stopped and looked at Jonesy. "After what you did to me?" she snapped. "I don't think so," she flipped her hair and turned around and walked around from him.

Jonesy looked at the rest of the gang. "I don't get it," he said hanging his head low. "What the heck did I do wrong this time?" he questioned.

"You're seriously asking that question?" Caitlin looked at Jonesy.

"I don't know what I did!" Jonesy exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "Would somebody mind telling me what the hell did I do wrong?" he started to freak out.

"Fine out on your own," Jen glared. Jen and Caitlin then chased Nikki down the street."Nikki, wait up!" Jen called.

Jonesy looked at Jude and Wyatt. "No dude... don't drag us into this..." Jude said placing his skateboard on the ground and gettting on it. "I have to go home, see you tomorrow dudes," And with that Jude left.

Jonesy gave Wyatt a look. "So, are **you **going to tell me what happened or am I all on my own?" he asked.

"You're all on your own, sorry bro," Wyatt said."I got to go, catch ya later!" he said. Then Wyatt left and Jonesy was left on the street all alone.

Snow lightly started to falling and Jonesy zipped up his red and blue jacket. Jonesy slowly walked down the street with his school boys tightly held in his hands. He walked pass Nikki house but stopped when he got just a little ways past it, he looked back and he saw Nikki and the girls in her bedroom window which was facing the street, Nikki looked upset. Apparently, what Jonesy did was seriously wrong- the worst part, Jonesy didn't even know what the hell it was. He wanted Nikki's help, he needed Nikki'shelp but more importantly he needed Nikki, even more he wanted her. "Damnit," Jonesy cursed. "Why can't I just understand," Jonesy started walking again until he reached his house and he went in. He slipped off his coat and boats and he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He threw his books on his bedroom floor and he jumped on his bed and started to think. What the hell did he do to upset Nikki so badly? Jonesy drifted off into a sleep.

"I seriously can't believe that Jonesy did that to you," Jen said putting a hand on Nikki's right shoulder. "I mean, I'd never aspect that out of him," she said.

"Me neither," Nikki had a really sad look on her face. "I guess I truely don't know him like I thought I did," she sighed. Nikki lid back on her bed. "This is so unfair," she said.

"Oh, don't worry Nik, I'm sure everything will be okay... sometime," Caitlin tried to reassure Nikki, but it didn't seem to be working so well.

"Damnit Caitlin, you don't know how I feel right now! How the hell can you say that everything is going to be okay when it'sprobably never ever going to be okay again? Trying to get my hopes up or what?" Nikki snapped.

"Geez... sorry..." Caitlin looked at Nikki.She didn't say anything back because she knew that Nikki didn't mean to snap, she kenw that Nikki was just upset.

"Come on Cait, lets go home," Jen said."I think Nikki needs some alone time," she said.

"Thanks," Nikki said. And with that the girls left. Nikki walked over to her computer and signed into Hotmail, she decided to write Jonesy an email- just to let him know how pissed off she was.

_Jonesy..._

_I seriously cannot believe that you don't know what the hell you did, I mean come on, it's obvious and I can't believe that you out of all people would do something like that to me. You- the one the I trust the most, You- my best friend in the whole wide world, You- the one who have always been there for me, You- the one who have always supported me, You- the one I love. Yes Jonesy Garcia, I do love you. I hate to admit it but I do, now think about what you did! You have hurt me in more ways than ever possible. I am just shocked and hurt that you could do this to me, until later, goodbye._

_Nikki_

After clicking the "Send" button Nikki went to bed. She needed to sleep, she was feeling terrible, even though it was only early in the evening, she just had to ecaspe from her problems, and the safest way to do so, was to just sleep them off. Nikki woke up later that evening feeling sick, she went downstairs because he mother had called her down to supper, after taking two bites Nikki couldn't eat anymore so she went to take a bath, a nice, long, warm bath. She couldn't get Jonesy off her mind and what he did... just haunted her more and more with every passing minute. How could Jonesy actually forget what he did Saturday night? How could he?

Jonesy woke up from his little nap and he got on his computer to check his email, after reading the email from Nikki, he was still completely at a lost so he decided to email her back. What the hell did her do? She loved him? She was hurt?Whoa, he must of been a total jerk... but when? And where? But seriously, what did he do?

_Dear Nikki,_

_I am sorry but I don't know what I did, and I'm so sorry for whatever it was. I mean, what I did must of been aweful and I feel aweful for not remembering but seriously I don't know, if I did I would admit it to you and apoligize until I would get you to talk to me again. Nikki, you know how much I care about you-in fact, I love you. Please, tell me what I did so I can start paying for it and so then I can try my hardest to make thigns up to you, I want things to go back to normal, maybe even a little different, I was us to get back together... please Nik... tell me what I did..._

_Jonesy_

"This is lame, how the hell can I pay for what I did when I have no idea, no memory, no anything what-so-ever..." Jonesy turned off his computer and he went downstairs to get something to eat. Ever since Nikki had been ignoring him all day and yelling at him when she actually did talk to him, Jonesy haven't ate a thing. It was scary, Jonesy didn't want to eat but he knew he had to or it would cause something serious, something that would probably land him in the hospital but he wasn't dumb enough to do that, if he was going to find out what he did- he wasn't going to be able to do it with a empty stomach. When Jonesy entered the kitchen, his father and his wife- Jen's mom was sat down at the kitchen table along with Jen and Jonesy's younger brothers.

Jen glared at Jonesy. "I want to talk to you," Jen said getting up.

"Okay..." Jonesy looked at Jen. They walked into the living room and they both sat down on the sofa that was placed in the middle. Jonesy looked at Jen. "Please Jen, please tell me what I did..." he said. "I can't stand this, I can't stand fighting with Nikki... why is she mad? What did I do?" he was upset and he was confused at the same. Nothing was clear to him. Nothing what-so-ever.

"Jonesy," Jen said in a soft tone which surprised Jonesy. He thought for sure Jen would be freaking out at him but she wasn't, she was actually talking to him, in a calm tone. "You seriously don't know what happened?" she asked.

"No!" Jonesy said. "I don't know. I am so confused, all I know is that I must of really hurt Nikki..."

"Oh yeah, but you seriously know nothing more than that?" Jen asked.

"No..." Jonesy said looking at his Step-Sis.

"Well, it's really going to burst your bubble," Jen said.

"What is? What did I do? How bad is it?" Jonesy started to go insane.

"I can't tell you what you did, because that's Nikki's place," Jen said. "But I'll let you know what you did is very serious and hurtful, it just wasn't like you and I am shocked," she said."Shocked that you would do this,"

"Okay Jen," Jonesy said, his eyes was full of fear. "I'm scared," he said.

"Oh you should be," Jen said. "But in other ways you should consider yourself lucky," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonesy asked.

"You'll find out when the truth is revealed..." Jen said.

"Well, I'm getting something to eat..." Jonesy said getting up. "I'm hungry," he said.

"Fine," Jen rolled her eyes.

Nikki was alone in her dark room. Tears were falling from her eyes. She was on her bed, hugging her knees and she had a blacket pulled up on herself. Memories of Jonesy and her flowed through her head and then came the ones from Saturday night, and what Jonesy did. What he did to her... he hurt her and she was scared. Scared that things would never eve be the same again. "Jonesy..." Nikki said in a soft voice. "Why did you do this?" she looked down at her wrosts, bruises and cuts stood out on her pale skin. "Why?" She let herself lie back. Things were so confusing now. She was surprised that she actually went to school today but it was her heart that was paining more than anything. She was shocked and surprised that Jonesy couldn't remember a thing from Saturday night. Boy, it was sure going to burst his bubble when she told him the truth, that is **if** she ever told him the truth.

_**Well, that's the beginning of a new story. HAHA! Guess what? Today my school got cancelled because we was suppose to get this huge snow storm... we get nothing! Haha, I would so laugh my ass off if we got the storm tomorrow. Anyway, gotta book it, hope you enjoyed! xoxoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody Does It Better**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

The next day at school, Nikki was at her locker getting ready for her morning classes when Jonesy walked up to her. She looked over at him and glared. "Hello Jonesy," she snapped. "Why are you even near me?" she cocked up an eyebrow, she slapped her locker door and started to walk away.

Jonesy started to walk beside her. "Nikki please, listen," Jonesy looked at Nikki. "I want to know what it is that I did to you," he said. "Please Nik, tell me, what the hell did I do?" he asked.

Nikki stopped and looked Jonesy in the eyes. "Listen Jonesy, when I'm ready, I'll tell you," she said.

"But that's not fair," Jonesy whined.

"Yeah, well, what you did to me was fair from being unfair, it was hurtful, painful and it was the worst possible thing, I don't even know if I can trust you anymore," Nikki yelled.

"Nikki..." Jonesy put a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

Nikki grabbed Jonesy's hand and threw it off of her. "Get your friggin' hands off of me. I don't want you ever to touch me again," she said coldly. With that, Nikki walked away leaving Jonesy there alone.

_What? Okay now I'm confused, I must of really did something bad. Just how bad did I screw up this time? I'm scared, I truely am. What am I going to do?_ Jonesy went to his locker and grabbed his books for the first two classes. The bell rang and he went to his first class- Chemistry.

"Today class..." The Chemistry teacher said. "You'll be put in groups of two to mix the chemicals listed on your paper. You will be aspected to write a report on the Chemical reactions and pass it in at the end of the class you'll pass it in to me. Make sure you describe every little change just like we did in all the practice labs, now partners... Nikki Wong, you're with hmmmmm... Jonesy Garcia," she said.

Nikki slowly got up from her side of the class and went over and sat by Jonesy. "I'm only working with you because I want my Chemistry mark to go up," Nikki said to him.

After all the partners were assigned the teacehr set up the safet rules. "Now, I want all of you guys to grab a pair of rubber gloves and I want you to roll up your sleeves and pull them on to protect your hands properly," the teacher told the class.

Jonesy went up and got a pair for him and a pair for Nikki. Jonesy watched as Nikki slowly rolled up her sleeves and he saw bruises and cuts all over her wrists and he knew they wasn't there before. "Nikki..." Jonesy said softly. "What happened to your wrists?" Jonesy asked with great concern.

Nikki looked at Jonesy, she was going to lie and say "Nothing," but she changed ehr mind. Tears started to slowly fall from her chcolate brown eyes. "You!" Nikki yelled. "Damnit Jonesy! You did this!" she yelled and started to freak out. Nikki jumped off of her lab chair and ran out of the room in a very upset state.

"Mr. Garcia..." The teacher narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Why is it that everyone always assumes I did something?" Jonesy freaked."And I don't know what I did! Nikki's mad at me for God knows why and I'm worried, may I please go find her... I need to talk to her, this looks serious..." Jonesy practically begged the teacher.

"Okay, fine, but the two of you will be aspected to stay after school something to do your lab," The teacher said.

"Okay, sure," Jonesy said and he wuickly left. He ran down the halls looking for Nikki. "Nikki!" he called out. "Oh, Nikki, where are you?" he called out.

"Something wrong, Mr. Garcia?" The princal looked at him.

"Uh, yeah, have you seen Nikki Wong? I need to find her, it's extremely important," Jonesy asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Garcia but Miss. Wong just left school. She looked rather upset..." The princal said to Jonesy.

"Damnit," Jonesy crused.

"Excuse me?" The princal cocked up his eyebrow.

"Sorry," Jonesy said. "I meant thanks sir..." and with that Jonesy took off. He didn't care if the princal seen him leave school. Jonesy didn't care if he was wrote up for "skipping off", he just wanted to find Nikki. What the hell did she mean by that he was the one who happened when he asked about those bruises and cuts? Did he abuse her? And when? No, that was something Jonesy wouldn't do... was it? Jonesy saw Nikki at the end of the street when he was outside the school and he ran as fast as he could to catch up to her. "Nikki!" he called out. "Oh Nikki, please talk to me," he yelled. When he finally reached her she looked at him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Nikki snapped.

"Because I want to know what I did," Jonesy said.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it," Nikki said. "Having nightmares about what happened Saturday night is bad enough, I am not in the mood for talking about it with you yet," Nikki said.

"Nightmares? Saturday night...what happened?" Jonesy started to think. "The party..." he said slowly. Then Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Nikki what the hell did I do thatw as so bad..." he stopped. "No..." he said."I can't remember anything, all I can remember is that I was drinking... then I can remember talking to you and then I can remember waking up in bed and that's it..." he said.

"Yeah, well you left out a lot of shit there Jonesy," Nikki hugged herself. "And I would prefer it if you stay the hell away from me," she snapped and with that she ran away from Jonesy.

Jonesy didn't chase her this time. He respcted her wishes, he didn't want to make things any worst than what they already were.

The next day at school they was all sat down in Sex Ed class. They were dicussing teenage sex when the teacher brought up a question. "How many of you in here don't mind raising your hand and saying that you've already had sex?" she said.

A few of the class-sluts did and so did Nikki. She raised her hand. Jonesy looekd at Nikki and gave her a shocked look. "Why are you so shocked Jonesy? Shouldn't you have your hand raised too?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jonesy said.

"Miss. Wong, Mr. Garcia, leave your little talk for outside of class please," The teacher said.

Nikki just gave Jonesy a look and he turned away from her. What the hell was Nikki trying to say? That he wasn't a virgin? And what the fuck was up with her raising her hand? Who the heck did she lose her virginaity too? Now Jonesy was more confused than he ever was before.

_**Well, there's Chapter Two. That's all I have for now. I'll update, "Feels Like Falling" when I can but I needed a break. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody Does It Better**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don'townt he characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

The bell rang which notificed that class was now over. Nikki slowly walked outside of the class and she didn't know Jonesy who was right behind her. "Nikki what the fuck was that about?" he raised a brow. But Nikki kept walking away from him and she kept ignoring him. "Nikki, seriously I want to know, I need to know," Jonesy looked grabbed her by the shoulders. "TELL ME!" he yelled.

Nikki turned around and glared. "Do you really wanna know? Do you want to know what you did Saturday night?" she asked.

"YES!" Jonesy looked at her. "I swear I can't remember, please, tell me," he said.

"You raped me!" Nikki yelled, perhaps a little too loud. She looked at everyone who was staring at her. "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKEN BUSINESS!" she snapped. Everyone started to walk away.

"What?Nik... I would never do that to you..." Jonesy said.

"Well Saturday night..." Niki looked at Jonesy. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private so I can tell you exactly what happened,"

"Okay," Jonesy said.

They left school early and they went to Nikki's house and up to her ebdroom so then she could tell Jonesy the story.

.:.:**Flashback**:.:.

_Party, Saturday Night._

"Whoa man," Jonesy grinned as he looked at Jude. "Hey dude, grab me another beer," Jonesy said.

"But dude that's like you're fourteen one this night," Jude looked at Jonesy.

"So what, I'm paying, so get me another fucken beer," Jonesy raised his voice.

Scared of what the apparently drunk Jonesy would do, Jude grabbed him another beer and passed it to him. Jonesy popped open the top and started to drink it down and he started to dance around the room until her found her, Nikki. "Hey sexy," he went over to her.

Nikki could tell Jonesy was drunk."Jonesy are you drunk?" she looked at him.

"No," Jonesy lied."I don't get drunk..."

"Riiight," Nikki said. "I'm leaving,"

Jonesy grabbed Nikki byt he wrists. "No, don't leave... I have something to tell you," he said.

"What?" Nikki tried to pulled away from Jonesy's grip but she couldn't. Jonesy started to squeeze her wrists even tigher."Ouch, Jonesy..." she yelled.

Jonesy pulled her up close and started to rub up against her. "I love you," he told her then he threw his beer on the floor and pressue his lips against him. Nikki wanted to kiss him back but she couldn't. The taste of beer was aweful and she didn't like Jonesy like this. Sure hw was always a flirt but he was never this bad. She was getting scared. She tried to break the kiss but Jonesy wouldn't let her and the next thing she knew, she was up in his arms and he was bringing her to a back room and he locked the door and threw her on the bed and he tore off his shirt and undid the zipper in his jeans and he jumped on the bed and started to kiss Nikki's neck. He slipped his hands under her shirt, looking for the hasp on her bra and he un did it and pulled it off and threw it on the floor. "JONESY, NO!" Nikki tried to push him off of ehr btu she was unsucessful.

Jonesy pressed his lips against hers again and he undid her pants and pulled them off of her and he ulled off her panties and ripped off her shirt. He smiled to himself as he started at her naked body. "You're mine," he grinned.

"No Jonesy, no... please!" Tears started to fall from Nikki's brown eyes."Don't do this," she said.

Jonesy pulled off his pants and his boxers and pressed himself down on Nikki hard. "You listen to me good bitch, if you don't have sex with me I'll kill you," he threated.

Nikki, too scared to say no, finally gave in and let Jonesy do his job. A part of her enjoyed it- a very small part- but she was too scared to fully enjoy, besides she wasn't ready and this wasn'tlike Jonesy, he was drunk, really drunk.

.:.:End Flashbask:.:.

Tears fell from Nikki's eyes and Jonesy hugged her tight;y. This time Nikki never pushed him off. "I'm so sorry," he told her."I never knew it was that bad, I didn't know, oh God, I am such a jerk, I'm sorry, Nik... I do love you, I can't believe believe that I did such an aweful thing to you Nik..." he said.

"There's more..." Nikki said to Jonesy.

"What?" Jonesy looked shocked.

_**Well I had to make it a short update seems I'm going to my nans tonight but at least I updated. Anyway that's it for now.xoxo.**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobody Does It Better**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

Jonesy Garcia pulled back in shock. "There's more?" he looked at Nikki. "Oh God..." he said. "Tell me..." he touched her hand gently. "I want to know what else I did..." he said.

Nikki gazed into Jonesy's chocolate brown eyes. "Okay..." she said.

**Flashback**

Nikki had her eyes closed, she was scared of Jonesy. She didn't like what he was doing. He was hurting her. When she got the change she jumped out of bed and she quickly pulled her clothes back on. When she was full dressed she tried to leave the room but Jonesy ran after her and wrapped an arm around her neck and he grabbed a knife off of a nearby table and he held it up to her throat. "You leave and I will kill you," he hissed.

Tears rolled down Nikki's cheek as Jonesy slid the cold, shape knife across the lower part of her throat. He created a very small cut but it was big enough for a small stream of blood to come dripping out. Then Jonesy threw the knife on the floor and he pushed Nikki down. " Listen to me you ugly bitch, you wasn't very good in bed and yo didn't satsify me good enough so now you are going to pay, you fucken slut!" he pushed her hard in the left and shoulder and grinned.

"Ouch! Jonesy you're hurting me!" Nikki yelled.

"Yeah well you hurt me you slut," Jonesy cursed on her. "You dumped me saying we had something special and then you went off with other guys..." he glared at her.

"You was off with other chicks!" Nikki shot back.

"Well you ugly slut, I was always like that but you never did like anyone else before we were finally together and after we broke up it's like you had to go out with other people just to hurt me anymore," Jonesy yelled. He slapped Nikki across the face until her cheek were red and then he nipped her wrists even harder until he created bruises on them. "This is nothing compared to the pain you put me through you ugly bitch and I hope that you die, I hate you!" he yelled.

"JONESY!" Nikki yelled loud. "STOP IT!" she screamed. Finally some came into the room and saw Jonesy hurting Nikki.

"Jonesy, what the hell are you doing dude?" It was Jude and he called Wyatt in to help Nikki get away from Jonesy and then they made sure Jonesy got home and in bed... asleep and then they brought a very upset and scared Niki home, who told them the whole story.

**End Flashback**

"So, Jude and Wyatt knows all about this?" Jonesy asked.

"The whole gang does Jonesy, I can't believe you out of all people would do this to me.." Nikki said. "I trusted you..." she told him.

"Trusted? Nik, you can still trust me, I swear I'll never do it again," Jonesy looked at Nikki and gently placed his hand on Nikki's cheek. He looked at her neck and saw the small cut and he looked at the bruises on her wrists. "Nikki... you got to believe me..." he said.

Nikki shivered and got up. "Jonesy... I-I want to believe you," she said, tears coming from her brown eyes. "But I- I can't, not after what you did to me, it's just that... I can't," she said.

"Nikki..." Tears started to fall from Jonesy's eyes. "Please... Nik, I love you, I really do and I want us to be together," he said.

"I love you too Jonesy," Nikki smiled."But a relationship cannot be based upon just love..." she frowned. "You need trust and how I can trust you after what happened Saturday night?" she asked.

Jonesy glared and his temper started to rise. "SO WHAT?" Jonesy started to freak out. "YOU NEED A PERFECT GUY WHO NEVER MAKES ANY FUCKEN MISTAKES? IS THAT IT NIKKI! BECAUSE I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT NOBODY IS PERFECT!" he freaked.

Nikki didn't know what to say. She just looked at Jonesy in shock. "Jonesy, no, it's not liek that..." she said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I screwed up like this, it was a once in a life time mistake, I would understand if I fucked up like two or three times but I did it once and I am sorry," Jonesy yelled. "How many fucken times do I need to tell you that I am sorry, I love you," Jonesy gazed itno Nikki's eyes.

"Until my heart forgives you," Nikki whrispered.

"Yeah but with your temper and attitude, that'll be never!" Jonesy yelled and with that he left Nikki there alone and he slammed her bedroom door. Good thing nobody else was home.

Nikki jumped on her bed and started to cry. She wanted to be with Jonesy, really she did, he heart was telling her to forgive him but deep inside she was scared after Saturday nights events and she just needed time. Maybe she should of explained it a little bit better to Jonesy. Either way, Jonesy understood why she was mad but she just had to go complicate things after and now her and Jonesy were definately going to have some misunderstandings between them.

The next day at school, Jonesy was at his locker grabbing his books for his first classes. Nikki walked up to him and she smiled. "Hey..." she said softly.

Jonesy looked at her and glared. "What the hell do you want?" he asked. "You here to tell me that you'll never forgive me for what I did, for the only mistake that I ever made?" he started to yell.

"Jonesy..." Nikki started. "You hurt me, a lot, physically and emotionally. I have always dreamed of the first time I'd make love to a guy and I always dreamed it would be you... but you raped me and it wasn't passionate or anything, it was scary and you can't remember any of it... I love you but I couldn't even enjoy the first time we..." she said. "We're not even a couple and I don't know... I'm confused, I want... to be with you, really I do but I'm scared... I mean my heart tells me to trust you but my head... is telling me something else," she said.

"But Nik, you should know, I'd never do this again, I promise, I swear on my life. I have never did it before and it was a dumb mistake, I want us to be together, I want you to forgive me... I want you and I... to get back together... I want you, I love you... Nikki... I;m sorry," Jonesy hugged Nikki tightly. His strong arms were embraced tightly around Nikki's small body. "I love you, you are my life... please, just give one last chance..." he whrispered in her ear.

Nikki looked up at Jonesy and blushed. He looked so hot when he was serious like this and she knew in her heart what Jonesy was saying was true- he would never do it again. He would never hurt her. She loved him with her whole heart and soul and ddep inside her head trusted him as much as her heart but it was just getting over this whole experience. "I..." she closed her eyes and she found herself in a passionate kiss with Jonesy.

"I promise never to drink like that again," Jonesy said. "Not syaing I won't drink but I promise not to get drunk ever again, I learned my lesson... having you mad at me is bad enough... if I lost you, lets just say my life wouldn't go on, how can I? You're the biggest part of my life..." he said.

Nikki smiled. "Aw..." she blushed.

"So Nik, do ya forgive me?" Jonesy asked closing his locker door and wrapping an arm around Nikki's shoulder as they walked down the hall. He stopped and gazed in her eyes, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Ummm..." Nikki smiled. "Yeah," she finally gave in.

"So, are we a couple again?" Jonesy asked.

Nikki looked at him. "I didn't say that!" she said yanking herself out of his arms and walking a little fast ahead of him.

"Oh c'mon Nikki, don't be mad!" Jonesy chased her down the hall.

Nikki just smiled to herself as she ignored him while she walked down the hall. Of course she wanted to be with him but first she decided to mess with his head and tease him for awhile- after all she did have to get him back, now didn't she?

**The End**

_**Yup, it's all over peoplez. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I am currently doing Feels Like Falling and A Romeo and Juliet Story... I hope to have F.L.F completed first so then I can put my full attension on A R&J Story. Anyway, that's it for now:P Buhbye!**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


End file.
